


Look at yourself

by Melime



Category: Rosemary and Thyme
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Dialogue-Only, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosemary would drag Laura to the front of a mirror if that was of what it took for her to see the state she was in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Olha para você](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762673) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Challenge #023 "mirror". I would say it's a bit of a loose interpretation, but I wanted to try different things with it.

“Laura, look at yourself!”

“Oh, it’s not that bad.”

“It’s not that bad? I’ll drag you to the front of a mirror and make you look at all the dirt you are covered in!”

“Oh, you are exaggerating! I just need to pat these clothes a bit.”

“You went tumbling down that bloody hill while fighting a murder, no amount of patting will get these clothes clean!”

“I didn’t exactly plan on doing this, you know, it’s not my fault he decided to eliminate me as well.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you are in urgent need of a bath, and a new change of clothes.”

“You are just trying to get me out of my clothes.”

“As if I need any trouble to get you out of your clothes. Now go, or you won’t be getting anywhere near me tonight.”

“So demanding, I’m not sure you’re worth the trouble.”


End file.
